


Small Life

by LacklusterMinty



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, OC as major character, im very sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacklusterMinty/pseuds/LacklusterMinty
Summary: An au where Ghost adopts a random creature resembling a vessel. Expect weird.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Oh yes the first chapter

Ghost wandered through the Ancient Basin, looking for any artifacts they could sell to Lemm. The small Grimmchild followed suit, blasting a fireball at any aspids or mawleks.   
  


There was a strong pull coming from the Abyss below, as if it was a plea for help. Ghost shook it off, knowing that going down there would not be the best of ideas with Grimmchild along side them.

The duo continued forward, inspecting quite literally every nook and cranny. Ghost gave a silent sigh of disappointment. Ancient Basin always had deep stories and lore writing into everything. Walls, corpses, and even the air gave away a little bit of Hallownest’s story.

Out of disappointment, Ghost whistled at Grimmchild, calling him to follow. Nothing was here anyways. But Ghost did not sense the warmth of Grimmchild. Where could he of gone? The vessel heard a distant “nyah” off in the next room. 

Ghost came over and found the child holding a King’s Idol, looking very pleased with himself. Ghost pat the mini higher being, giving a nod of approval. This could be worth something.   
  
-

The small being plodded through the City of Tears, being lashed by the harsh sheets of rain. Their stomach was constricting due to not having a decent meal in days. Their body weak, they found shelter in a large building before hauling themselves onto a large cushion before falling unconscious.

-

Ghost arrived at Lemm’s shop getting ready for some sharp insult, but heard the rude bug.. scolding somebody? Ghost creaked open the door to find Lemm holding a small, limp, wet, and black bundle being held in the air by two of Lemm’s pinching fingers.

”How dare you come into my shop and just- just- just pass out on my property!” Lemm shouted as the bundle swung back and forth in his fingers. Ghost tapped on Lemm's and waited until the artifact worshipper responded. "Oh, its you. Do me a favor and kill this pest for me." Lemm bluntly responded with before dropping the bundle on the floor.

Ghost tilted their head before gently picking up the bundle to find it shaking. They turned it over to find it was a vessel. Was it a vessel? It had the normal shell of a vessel, with two sloping horns that were tilted backward. The strange part of the shell is that it had two large dots above it's round but slanted eyes. It seemed like it's shell gave it a constantly angry look. It was crying big globs of void mixed with a large amount of soul gleaming with the sucking darkness of the void.

"Goddammit just kill it already! It's already a miserable thing!" Lemm mumbled through gritted teeth. Ghost hugged the bundle close to their chest and shook it's head. If it was a sibling of their's they couldn't risk killing it. "Fine, fine. just take it out of my shop." Lemm rolled his eyes.


	2. Ghost adopts... Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Proud bean sounds*

Ghost sat in the familiar town of Dirtmouth. Away from all the craziness of Hallownest to keep the “vessel” warm. Ghost decided to take care of the small thing, not wanting another void-enhanced child to die.

The smaller void construct crunched their way through a mosscreep, not expecting it to finish. But lo and behold, the thing was already onto crunching the leaves on top. Grimmchild certainly would not be happy.

If Ghost was to be the caretaker of this tiny and helpless thing, they might as well name it. Well, on second thought, maybe not. They had no idea how to name anything, so maybe they could ask somebody?

Ghost walked over to Elderbug and lightly tapped his shoulder.

”Oh! Hello tiny wanderer!” Elderbug exclaimed “What do you wish of me this fine day?” Ghost pointed to the smaller ‘vessel’ gnawing at a branch stuck in the stuck in the leaves. 


End file.
